Aku
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: //Kakashi POV\\ Dedicated to Kakashi fans, ONESHOT.


(EDITED)

* * *

Aku, Hatake Kakashi si ninja peniru. Yah, julukan itu memang sudah lama melekat. Bukan, bukan karena kemampuanku, tapi karena mata pemberian Obito. Temanku. Sahabatku. Saudara—setidaknya itu anggapanku.

Aku selalu merasa sendiri selama ini. Sebelum mereka datang. Sebelum mereka menggoreskan pena kasih sayang di hatiku. _Obito, Rin, dan Minato-sensei…_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku

© Myuuga Arai

* * *

Aku semakin tak mengerti apa maksud Kami-sama dalam menentukan jalan hidupku. Pertama, Ia memberikan seorang ayah yang sangat kusayangi, namun dengan segera mengambilnya.

Lalu Ia mengirimkan teman dan guru yang tadinya kupikir cuma menjadi penghalangku. Tapi aku salah. Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Dan Kami-sama menegurku. Ia mengambil semuanya sampai aku sendiri lagi. Tapi aku menerima. Bukan, bukannya aku menerima begitu saja setelah takdir mempermainkanku.

Aku sadar.

Aku, Hatake Kakashi, memang ditakdirkan untuk menerima takdirku.

Bahwa aku sendiri.

-

-

"Kakashi, kau aku tugaskan memimpin tim tujuh. Bimbing, dan sayangi mereka. Apalagi kelompokmu adalah tim spesial." Sandaime-sama memberiku misi lagi.

Aku mengernyitkan kening, bingung akan kata "spesial" untuk kelompok baruku nanti.

Dengan malas, kujawab perintah itu, "Yah, aku akan berusaha. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak mengeti sih, apa maksud 'spesial' yang kau katakan…"

Hokage-sama tertawa, "Haha, maksudku, murid-muridmu nanti bukan murid biasa. Kau tahu? Tugasmu kali ini sangat penting! Di sana ada Uchiha Sasuke, satu-satunya pewaris klan Uchiha, ada Sakura Haruno yang sangat pintar namun berkekuatan lemah, dan…."

Butuh waktu sebentar seblum dengan ragu ia melanjutkan,

"….bocah Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto…"

-

Tidak! Aku tidak sendiri! AKU MASIH PUNYA TEMAN!

Muridku.

Orang yang kusayangi.

Aku hidup hanya untuk mereka.

-

Aku gagal. Aku gagal, gagal, gagal. Aku tak mampu menjadi guru yang melindungi mereka.

Sasuke pergi.

Naruto terluka.

Sakura depresi.

Kami-sama, kenapa ini terjadi lagi?

Aku sudah menyayangi mereka, para muridku. Aku sangatsangatsangat menyayangi mereka. Tapi Kami-sama mengambilnya lagi.

_Sasuke…_

-

-

"Tanjoubi Omedetto, sensei!!!" teriakan Naruto dan Sakura dengan suksesnya menghancurkan jam tidurku.

Aku membuka mata dengan malas. Tapi bibirku mengkhianati otakku yang mengatakan, "Jangan tersenyum bodoh! Jaga imagemu!!'

Aku tersenyum. Senang.

"Sensei, ikut kami yuk! Kami akan mengajak sensei ke suatu tempat!" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak!" kataku pura-pura. Padahal, sebenarnya aku sangat-amat mau. Aku hanya mau lihat, bagaimana cara mereka membawaku ke 'tempat spesial' itu.

"Ya sudah kalau gak mau, terpaksa deh, buku _Icha-Icha Paradise _terbaru yang dibuat sama Jiraiya-sama sebelum wafat kukasih orang lain..." Naruto nyengir.

_Apa ?_

-

-

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya.

Di sini, di lapangan kenanganku dengan tim tujuh, semua berkumpul. Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku. Oh, tidak semua. Kecuali Sasuke tentunya.

Aku menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Aku senang. Dan tentu, bila Sasuke ada, lengkaplah kebahagiaanku.

Semua bergantian menyalamiku. Semua bersorak-sorai menyambut hari jadiku yang ke.. errr, aku lupa. Aku memang tidak pernah menghitung umurku, masalahnya.

Ternyata, Tsunade-sama meliburkan misi seluruh temanku hanya untukku. Untukku.

Semua bersenandung. Termasuk aku.

Yah, sekali-sekali melepaskan image pria muda, tampan, pintar, baik hati, dan lainnya yang bagus-bagus tidak apa-apa kan?

-

Hari sudah malam.

Dan semua sudah pulang. Bahkan Sakura dan Naruto.

Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu. Aku belum mengunjungi makan teman-temanku.

Dan, kuputuskan sekarang mengunjunginya. Toh, aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang karena mereka, bukan?

-

-

Hujan.

Seolah mengejek, hujan mengguyur Konoha. Tepat ketika aku berdiri di sini, di depan makam teman-temanku.

Aku terdiam.

Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena aku tahu di belakangku berdiri seorang Uchiha.

Sasuke.

Aku mengumpulkan suaraku, mencoba menegurnya, "Oh, hai Sasuke." kataku pelan.

"Kakashi..." bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi aku mendengarnya.

Aku bersiap, mencoba membalikkan badan. Tapi Sasuke menahanku, "Cih, jangan balikan badanmu. Aku cuma sebentar. Tolong sampaikan pada Naruto dan Sakura, aku akan segera kembali. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba, tunggulah aku."

Aku mencoba protes. Tapi ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku, yang kulihat hanyalah sebuah kotak yang berisi masker baru, entah sebuah hadiah atau sindiran.

Yah, sudahlah.

-

Aku sendiri?

Tidak! Aku masih punya orang-orang yang kusayangi dan harus kulindungi. Muridku. Temanku. Desaku.

Aku menyayangi mereka, karena itu, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan mereka tersakiti. Oleh siapa pun. Karena apapun.

Tidak akan pernah.

Karena itu, aku, Hatake Kakashi, memutuskan akan membawa pulang Uchiha Sasuke demi mereka. Muridku. Orang-orang yang kusayangi.

Dan penggemarku.

Oh, yang terakhir hanya candaan. Tapi siapa tahu, kau juga penggemarku? Hei, mengaku sajalah!

-

**Fin**

**

* * *

---Myuuga Arai---**


End file.
